This invention relates to a display device and particularly to a device adapted to display jewelry articles such as earrings and the like. A common way of supporting such items for display is to attach them to the front face of a generally planar panel which in turn is provided with a rearwardly extending flange or clip portion such that the panel may be supported from a display rod or the like in a generally vertical position. The post portions of the earrings are adapted to extend through openings provided in the panel and are retained thereon by the conventional clasp mechanisms provided therewith. In such constructions, it is also common to provide the area of the panel to which the jewelry articles are attached with decoration of some type including attachment thereto of a decorative element, such as a felt pad, or by providing a flocked coating in such area.
It is furthermore common to provide means of identifying either the particular jewelry items displayed by the name or trademark thereof as well as in some cases identifying the manufacturer, distributor or the like on the face of the panel. Generally, identification or advertising indicia of this type is directly imprinted into the surface of the panel and accordingly limits the use of the display device. This necessitates the maintenance of separate inventories for different distributors, customers and the like. Such can be expensive and accordingly it is an object of the present invention to reduce the expenses associated with the maintenance of such separate inventories.
Additionally, inasmuch as the major portion of earrings and other jewelry mounted on such cards at point of purchase displays is of the type subject to rather abrupt changes in demand both with respect to geographical and customer preferences, such may also lead to the necessity of remounting the earrings on cards provided with the then appropriate advertising or identification indicia. Normally, this requires that the earrings be removed from a card bearing the outdated indicia, and then the earrings remounted upon a similar card bearing the new indicia. Obviously, such involves considerable expense and it is accordingly an additional object of the present invention to reduce the costs normally associated with the provision of different, i.e. more up-to-date indicia on cards of this type.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a device for the display of jewelry articles and the like comprising, a first panel having means for suspending the device in a generally vertical plane, said first panel having a generally planar face including a display area having means adapted to receive at least a portion of an article displayed thereon, said first panel further including a pair of integral vertically spaced parallel flanges extending forwardly from said panel face at a location other than in said display area so as to define a laterally extending channel or slot. Each flange terminates in an enlarged portion or bead so as to provide the laterally extending slot or channel with a reduced entrance portion whereby said slot or channel is adapted to receive a generally flat laterally oriented second panel therein with said second panel in face to face contact with said first panel portion so as to identify and/or advertise the jewelry displayed on said device. Said second panel is of a vertical height generally corresponding to that said slot or channel and said second panel includes means cooperating with said at least one of said flanges for maintaining said second panel against lateral movement within said slot.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.